


[Podfic] I'm Your Brother, I'll Always Be Impressed With You

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Can't A Guy Call His Brother Pretty Without It Seeming Strange? [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Partner sharing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is with Jordie this afternoon; Jamie heard them in the living room earlier when he was still waking up from his nap, and Jordie’s door had closed hard not long after. He only tries to listen in for a moment; their rooms are far enough apart and through two closed doors, it’s fairly quiet.</p>
<p>He loves hearing Tyler with Jordie. Jamie can never seem to get to him the same way—just the one time when Jordie was helping him—but he still tries sometimes. Jamie has trouble being patient though, and Tyler can be very persuasive. But with Jordie, Tyler makes sounds like Jamie’s never heard—like he’s dying for it. aka, Jordie and Jamie sexually "compete" over Tyler, but everyone wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I'm Your Brother, I'll Always Be Impressed With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm your brother, I'll always be impressed with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391446) by [sherlockelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockelly/pseuds/sherlockelly). 



> MOAR PODFIC FOR MAH BDAY! (a day late cuz sleep lol)
> 
> Thanks to Sherlockelly for letting me record all the things. <3

**Title:**   I'm Your Brother, I'll Always Be Impressed With You  
**Author:**   Sherlockelly  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**  35:24  
**Format:**   MP3  


[ Mobile Streaming Click Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Can't%20A%20Guy%20Call%20His%20Brother%20Pretty%20Without%20It%20Seeming%20Strange/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20I'm%20Your%20Brother,%20I'll%20Always%20Be%20Impressed%20With%20You.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Can't%20A%20Guy%20Call%20His%20Brother%20Pretty%20Without%20It%20Seeming%20Strange/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20I'm%20Your%20Brother,%20I'll%20Always%20Be%20Impressed%20With%20You.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA!)_


End file.
